Downtown as fruits
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Arnold and Gerald didn't want to go to the school musical. Instead, they went downtown. They were having fun, when Arnold got a call from a girl of his class... My version of the first Hey Arnold chapter.


**DOWNTOWN AS FRUITS**

**Summary: my version of the first Hey Arnold chapter**

**Author's note: Hello, this is my first Hey Arnold fanfic, I hope you like it. Please forgive my English, I'm Argentinian so I speak Spanish and this is the first time I translate one of my fanfics. I promisse I'll get better! Thanks for reading and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Arnold and Gerald had decided to escape from the school musical "The four food Group" directed by their classmate, Helga G. Pataki. They didn't want to sing or dance in front of an audience disguised as food, and not just any kind of food, but fruits ¡Fruits! They could have been meat, dairy or cereals ¡but no! ¡FRUITS!<p>

So Gerald had the idea of, istead of attending the musical, going downtown. Of course, Arnold at first wasn't very sure, but his friend eventually convinced him.

They were having a good time; they went to the arcade games and then for an ice-cream.

- Gerald, what time is it? - asked Arnold while he was eating his vanilla and chocolate ice-cream.

- Almost eight - aswered his friend.

- Our number should start in a couple of minutes… - said Arnold with guilt in his voice.

- Hey Arnold, don't start. We're already here, we're not going to go to that stupid musical to dance and sing dressed as fruits. Relax and enjoy, not everyday we can go downtown.

- Yeah, I guess you're right - granted the blond kid and returned to his ice-cream, when his cellphone rang. - Oh, no! It's Phoebe!

- Don't answer, Arnold! - ordened Gerald - Helga must have realised we are not there and told her to call us!

- I can't ignore her, Gerald… - said Arnold while his cellphone rang for the third time - I'll see what I tell her… Hello?

Gerald snorted and continued eating his ice-cream.

- _Hey, Arnold, it's Phoebe. ¿Where are you? Your number starts in less than 10 minutes _- talked quickly his classmate on the other line

- Hi, Phoebe. Listen… - Arnold looked at Gerald and he motioned him not to say the truth - I can't go to the musical, I'm very sick - said this, he coughed and Gerald smirked.

_- Arnold, I know you're lying. I called your house and your grandfather told me you were not there. You're with Gerald, aren't you?_

Arnold sighed.

- Yes, I'm with Gerald. - he confessed, and his friend motioned with his lips _What are you doing? _- We're downtown.

_- Arnold, you two must come now, please - _asked Phoebe - _the musical is a disaster… Listen, I shouldn't tell you this, but Helga is very upset, she's crying and…_

- Helga is crying? - interrupted Arnold, spilling his ice-cream and causing Gerald to choke with his.

- _Yes, she says that she's the worst dramaturg ever and she doesn't worth anything and when she saw that you and Gerald were missing, she got worse… don't tell her I told you, but she said "I would have expect that from Gerald or anyone else but… from Arnold? I didn't believe he would defraud me…" and then she said something about your football head._

Arnold didn't pay attention to that last thing. He just thought about what Helga had said… She would have never expect that from _him. _She believed in him, she trusted him, and he had let her down.

- Oh, Phoebe, I'm such a fool… - he lamented - Do you think we can still arive on time?

Gerald opened his eyes like plates.

-_ Look, there's still the vegetables number… If you hurry up and take a cab, maybe you will._

_-_ Then we'll be there - he promissed before shutting his cellphone and he stood up.

- _We'll be there? _- jumped Gerald from his seat - Dude, are you crazy?

- No, Gerald - answered Arnold, going for the exit door - We shouldn't have came here. We didn't think about our classmates and all the effort they put, specially Helga.

- And who cares about Helga? - snapped his friend, following him

- Well, I do - affirmed Arnold, stopping on his feet.

- Arnold, she always treat us bad, specially you! I'm not going back and putting that stupid strawberry costume because of Helga Pataki!

- It's true, she treats me bad… but she trusted me and I failed her. I'm not going to let her musical be ruined. I'll go. - he announced as he stopped a taxi - And if you don't want to come, fine, I'll go by my own.

- Oh, Arnold - sighed Gerald and oponed the taxi's door - Sometimes I swear I don't understand you…

Said this, the two friends got into the car.

* * *

><p>- Stupid Arnold! - was crying alone a blond girl backstage - I trusted he would come and he didn't! Why is he kind and generous with everyone, except with me? It's because I call him "football head"? Couldn't he get revenge in another way? Nooo, he had to abandon me today!<p>

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

- Go away, Phoebe - she shook it off - Let me enjoy my agony

- I'm not Phoebe…

When she heard that voice, Helga stood up and turned around inmediatly. A blond boy was standing there, holding his banana costume and with a sad look in his green eyes.

- Arnold? - she exclaimed, surprised

- I couldn't abandon you, Helga

Helga felt her heart melt with his words and the way he looked at her, but she wouldn't let him notice. She dried her tears and pushed him away.

- Then you should have come earlier, football head! - she yelled - Criminy! I can't believe you have done this! Now my future career is ruined, thanks to you!

- Helga, I'm really sorry - apologized Arnold, approaching her - But there's still time to save the musical…

- No, there isn't, pal! Besides, we need Gerald!

- Actually, Gerald is entertaining the audience with some jokes… they're very good! - he quickly added when he saw the horror on the girl's face - I asked him to make time while I apologized to you… I know you're upset because of me… - he said while he placed softly a hand on her cheek and dried a tear. Helga wanted to take him off her, push him again, tell him she wasn't upset because of him, that she wasn't crying, tell him not to touch her, but she just couldn't. - I'm sorry, Helga…

Helga closed her eyes and sighed.

- Apologies accepted, Arnoldo - she answered and Arnold smiled - But go away now and fix everything, I don't want to imagine the jokes your friend must be telling… You better do it well!

- I promisse! - he affirmed with a smile on his face and held out his costume to her - Hold a sec

Helga held the banana costume and Arnold took of his sweater, surprising her. _Was he going to undress in front of her?_

- W-what are you…?

- Don't worry, it's just the upper part -he assured her while he unbottoned his shirt. Helga became red like a tomato and looked away. - Could you help me with the costume? I had to ask help to Gerald before…

Helga's eyes widen, but she helped him. Nevertheless, she became even redder, after all, not every day the boy you have a crush on asks you to help him getting dressed…

- Helga, are you blushing? - observed Arnold while she helped him.

- Shut up, Arnoldo, of course I'm not! - she snapped, blushing even more.

- Ok, sorry… there - he announced once the costume was finally put on - How do I look?

- Ridiculous.

Arnold laughed, and Helga's heart skipped a beat.

- Well, the show must go on! - exclaimed the boy as he went to the stage, leaving Helga alone, surprised and with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Helga was watching Arnold and Gerald's Lumber, leaning behind the curtain. Everything had changed, the audience looked like they were having fun and the dance was phenomenal, they surely put a lot of energy and emotion. Besides, Arnold was singing… <em>His voice is beautiful<em> - thought Helga - _like velvet._

When the number finished, the applauses bursted. Helga leaned a little more, excited. Arnold and Gerald highed five.

- We did it, dude! - exclaimed Gerald smiling and patting his back.

- Yeah!

Someone from the audience threw Arnold a bouquet of flowers. Arnold grabbed it and when turned around he saw Helga leaning venid the curtain, with a smile on her face. The boy smiled and approached her. - Here, Helga - he said giving her the flowers - You deserve them more than me.

Helga's eyes widen in surprise.

- But some of your admirers must have thrown it to you, Arnoldo - she stammered trying to hide the blush that was starting to spread on her cheeks

- I don't care, I wanna give them to you - Arnold insisted - You were the one who created all this. Without you, there would have been no musical.

Helga smiled and accepted the flowers.

- Thanks, Arnold. - she said and he dedicated her a big smile.

- Come - he told her holding her hand - Greet your audience.

He took her to the front of the stage, let go of her hand and applauded. Everyone did the same and Helga could do nothing more than smiling with happiness.

Then, all the classmates grab their hands and greeted the audience one last time. As the curtain fell upon them, Helga felt Arnold's hand squeezing hers softly, and she smiled. _She did love that silly football-head. _


End file.
